


UnChained Hart: A Long Lonely Time

by Loveisforever



Series: UnChained Hart [1]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisforever/pseuds/Loveisforever
Summary: Set after season 2: Something awful happens to Zoe in New York.First story in the UnChained Hart Trilogy.
Relationships: Zoe Hart & Wade Kinsella
Series: UnChained Hart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675978
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten the first two stories in the UnChained Hart Trilogy wrote. I was going to wait until all three was finished before posting but with most of us stuck inside I decided to start posting it now hopefully I will have the whole Trilogy wrote before I get to the third story. Also please disregard spelling and grammar errors.

Unchained Hart : A Long Lonely Time

Chapter One

Zoe Hart some would say was a brilliant heart surgeon on her way to making a name for herself. She had gotten a fellowship at the hospital of her dreams even if it came a few years later then she expected. And even if that fellowship was just a temporary offer for now. All her colleagues were sure she would be offered a permanent position any day now. It was all starting to take shape that picture she always had of what her life would look like. 

Her Mother was so proud of her getting out of that small town of nowheresville and just stepping right back into the big leagues of being a heart surgeon. Not that Zoe had seen much of her Mother over the last few months both women had been working non-stop. It was a surprise though seeing as she was living with her Mother that they didn't see each other much. When Zoe wasn't at the hospital she usually was crashed out on her bed sleeping. Doing private practice instead of work at a hospital must of throw her off her game for being able to stay up all night. 

She Zoe Hart should be on cloud nine everything in her life seemed to be coming together just like she always wanted for her career. Her love life was another matter entirely, her heart was in pieces after she finally let herself admit she had loved Wade.  
His betrayal of their relationship had set her crazy for a little while there. She had been so set on proving she didn't really care for Wade she even help destroy George and Tansy relationship. Not her finest hour by a long shot. 

And if that wasn't enough she had to go and sleep with Wade again, he acted like everything was great they could just go back to casually sleeping together like they had in the beginning of their relationship. Like he hadn't taken her heart and ripped it out and stumped on it for fun. Like the real part of their relationship hadn't meant anything to him at all. He just want them to keep sleeping together. 

Of course Zoe had learn right before she left for New York how untrue that had been. When Wade had told her he loved her. That he would be waiting for her to come back and give them a chance again. She had told him she needed space and time away and he had been given her that time and space she asked for. 

But Zoe herself had made sure she didn't have time to think of Wade she kept herself super busy with work. It was easier that way her heart didn't hurt as bad if she had other things to keep her mind on. She had talked to Lavon Hayes her best friend in BlueBell a few times since she left he had told her Wade was running the Rammer Jammer and wasn't seeing anyone seemed the bartender turned co-restaurant owner was waiting for a certain Doctor to return. 

Zoe hated how her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds when she had heard that information. Wade was waiting for her in Bluebell he didn't have any doubts on wanting a relationship with her. Even though she had told George she had loved him a few days before she had left. It was just easier not to think on Wade it hurt too much.

But being a Doctor, Zoe knew how the human body worked, even more her how own human body worked. So that's why she had her blood checked afraid Wade might have given her some type of disease from their last night tonight. Because who knew if he remember protection with the ho-ho he slept with. She was still bitter about the cheating. 

She had read and reread the results a dozen times before she had gotten home from the hospital. Then at least a dozen more times in her room staring at the piece of paper like hoping enough would change the results. How could this have happened? How could she have let this happen? She was a Doctor for crying out loud. This changed everything, she had a lot of decisions to make. As much as she hated him she needed to tell Wade. She didn't have time right now though for that talk, she had to get to work. 

Hailing down a taxi had taken over ten minutes but after given the driver the hospital's directions Zoe pulled out her phone. She knew if she didn't do this now she might never find the courage to do it. She really needed to talk to Wade, so being a big girl she searched her contacts until his photo and number came up. He was smiling his cocky grin in it she had always loved that picture of him. She had almost deleted his number a hundred times in the last few months but never did it in the end. Hitting the call tab she waited for him to pick up. When it kept ringing then went to voicemail she was going to hang up but decided instead to leave him a message.

"Wade it's me, you know Zoe listen we need to talk I have something important to tell you, so when you get this message call me back. I'm working all day so I might miss your call but keep trying okay, I miss you bye" she finished with.

Why did she have to tell him she had missed him, that had just slipped out. Wasn't part of her plan at all but hearing his voice on his voicemail had caused her to lose some control of her emotions. Tears were trying to come to her eyes and she did not have time for crying today she shook them off. She did not have time to worry about if Wade would call her back or not. 

Her phone beeped signaling a text had come in, looking at it she seen her Mother had texted she would love to have dinner with her that night. Zoe replied back she wasn't sure what time she would be getting home tonight from work, but if early enough she would love too. Because she needed to have a long talk with someone and her Mom might just be the right person are at least a someone to talk to. 

Zoe missed Lavon he would listen to her ramble on then call her crazy but he would promise to be there for her through everything and that she wouldn't be alone. Right now she really need that. She needed her best friend maybe she should call him right now he could tell her what to do. Before she could though her phone started ringing looking at the screen she seen Wade's cocky smile glare back at her.

Before she could answer it though she was pushed forward and her phone went flying out of her hand. Her head hit the middle plastic barrier between her and the driver and as everything was fading to black all Zoe could think was 'my baby please let it be okay.'


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe slowly wakes up.

Chapter Two

Zoe Hart's existence was nothing but a burr of colors and darkness sometimes she thought she heard voices. She felt someone touch her then the feelings would fade away. She couldn't tell you how long this went on it could be for minutes or hours or even days. Then one day her eyes seemed to just open after she had tried for what seemed like years to get them too. 

All she could see was a white ceiling she tried to turn her head but it hurt too much so she stopped. She listened carefully but didn't hear anyone near by. Trying to take stock of the situation she tried to move different parts of her body she could feel down all the way day to her feet. And she could feel her fingers but it hurt to try to moved them, and she felt so weak.

What had happened she was trying to remember but she came up blank. Zoe did not know where she was but she must have been in some type of accident. Things were so fuzzy she couldn't really remember anything but she was just so tired that her eyes closed themselves and she was back under again but this time she she was in the land of dreams.

*She was in the town square of Bluebell setting in the Gazebo watching people walk by, she seen Lavon, AB walking by in deep conversation with each other. Lemon and George were next laughing at something. Wanda and Tom holding hands looking all in love like newlyweds should.*

*Then all of a sudden the scene changed and Zoe was setting in the Rammer Jammer on her favorite bar stool. Shelley was behind the bar smiling at her. Zoe turned though when she heard a song start playing*

**Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, A long, lonely time, Time goes by so slowly, And time can do so much, Are you still mine?, I need your love**

*Zoe's eyes caught sight of the man who was at the jukebox when* ***I need your love*** *was sung out and it was Wade with such a lonely look in his eyes.*

At that her eyes flew open again the room was dark now where it had been light before when she had been awake. Now it seemed it was night time. This time Zoe tried to say some thing but found her throat was really dry and scratchy like it hadn't been used in a long time. 

What was going on? This did not look like a hospital room and she didn't hear any beeping of a heart monitor that she should be hooked up too. She did feel something though connected to her stomach. And that scared her she was a doctor and she knew just what that might mean. But her head was feeling fuzzy again and she couldn't fight off the sleep her body seemed to need. So once again she faded to sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last few days Zoe would wake up for a few minutes she knew it had to be days because sometimes the room was light and other times it was dark. She never did see anyone when she was awake though and it scared her more then anything. Where was she and why wasn't anyone watching her better? 

She knew it wasn't a hospital they would be better staffed and hopefully had picked up on her being awake now. Some of her memories were coming back of the day she assumed she had been in a accident. Zoe thought she was going to work she could picture having her phone in her hand and Wade was calling but after that nothing. How long had she been here? And when would they finally notice she was awake.

"Let's get you all prettied up today Dr. Hart" the Nurse said as she walked into Zoe's room. "Your Mother's coming in today for her weekly visit." 

Zoe tried to make a noise but no sounded came out to get the nurse's attention as she was headed to what Zoe thought was the rooms bathroom. A few minutes later said Nurse returned with a pan of water that she set on the bed by Zoe's feet she then turned back to the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with a wash cloth and soap. "So as I was telling you last week I thought my boyfriend was finally going to pop the question turns out I was wrong. He got a job offer in Chicago instead and wants me to move there"

"Can you believe it Chicago, I don't want to move my homes here" the Nurse was carrying on a one sided conversation never noticing the open eyes of her patient. "All my family is here, and while I love Josh I'm just not sure if I love him enough to leave them behind"

Having finished complaining about her private life, the Nurse finally looked up and almost spilled the water in the pan all over the bed when she seen for the first time the brown eyes of Dr. Hart open. She went running out of the room like a mad woman to the Nurses station to page a Doctor right away. 

Back in her room Zoe Hart was smiling someone had noticed she was awake and maybe finally she could get some help and figure out what was wrong with her. The Nurse had said enough for Zoe to know she had been here for awhile. Her Mother came on weekly visits just how many of those had Candice Hart had to make to visit her only child?

And with the way the Nurse had been talking to her like they were old friends that scared Zoe as well. She did not like how all the clues were adding up. She was a Doctor she knew that whatever had happened too her wasn't good. Zoe just wanted her Mom right now and perhaps Wade as well. She shouldn't want Wade not after what he had done to her, but the heart wants what the heart wants. She just knew if he had been here he would have noticed she was awake a lot sooner and telling her everything would be okay. And that is what she really needed right now someone to tell her that she Zoe Hart was going to be okay. That no matter what they would be there for her and love her. She could hear Wade in her mind's eye telling her he loved her and would wait for her. 

But just how long ago had that promise been made? Zoe had tears running down her face thinking the answer was probably too long. The Doctor came in just then and Zoe could do nothing but follow him with her eyes as he made his way over to her.   
"Dr. Hart it's wonderful to see you awake"


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Recovery

Chapter Three

It was was going to be a long recovery for Dr Zoe Hart. Her Doctor then when her Mother who had tears running down with the biggest smile Zoe had ever seen on her face had both told her that. With the muscle atrophy it would take weeks if not a month or longer to build up muscle back. Her Mother who had just happened to be visiting at just the right time was taking charge asking the Doctor all the questions Zoe wished she herself could. 

It seemed like everything was happening so fast, Zoe could hardly keep up she was being transfer to a hospital so they could do the tests she needed done. Her eyes were growing tired again "It's okay Zoe, Mother will be here when you wake up"

When she did wake again she wasn't in the same room she had been in. This time Zoe could hear beeping and could clearly see she was in a hospital room. Her lips felt so dry she tried to lick them but her mouth was so dry it didn't really help. She could hear her Mother's voice speaking to someone from the doorway of her room. "Are you sure she can make a full recovery?"

"All the test show she is making wonderful progress, her brain swelling is going down. She should be able to stay awake longer stretches now" 

Zoe took in the information she had just learned it did make sense she had a brain injury that was healing. Hopefully soon she would be able to speak again and learn just what had happened to her, and how long she had been in this shape.

She stayed in the hospital for a month as she had progressed well above and beyond. Her feeding tube had been removed once she had gotten the hang of eating again. Speaking had taken her over two weeks to get her first word out which had been "Mom"  
Candice Hart had lived at the hospital the whole month only leaving to get clean clothes and to shower. 

Zoe's brain swelling had gone completely away and her head felt clear she could think straighter now. Her Mother had decided it was time for her to return to the nursing facility she had awaken from her coma in. They had a top notch physical therapy department on site to help her get walking again, and to help with all the other troubles she was bound to have in her recovery. 

Candice Hart felt awful she wouldn't be able to see her daughter everyday once she returned to the nursing facility, but Zoe told her it was okay she was going to be so busy getting therapy anyway. So that's how Zoe found herself once again looking at the ceiling but this time she could turn her head and look around her room. She had been awake when they returned her from the ambulance ride over. The room was very clean and nice and even had a tv in it. But it felt like a prison to Zoe because she could not leave here under her own two feet. 

The Nurse who had discovered Zoe had awaken came into the room "Hi I'm Jess, I'm your on call nurse"

"Nice to meet you Jess, I'm Zoe but I'm guessing you already know that" 

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, Jess was a hard working nurse and she like to talk and share her life troubles with Zoe. It was good for her to have a patient around her age to have a real conversation with who could understand the troubles of dating in this day and age. 

The physical therapy was hard work it wasn't easy, for now she was starting to set up on her own. Next would be walking again, first with the help of a walker, then a cane if she needed it. She had a long road ahead of her. 

Zoe found as the months so slowly went by she was very lonely, the highlight of her week was when her Mother visited, and she could only stay for half the day when she did there was always some type of work she had to get back too. Once she had asked her Mom if her Dad knew about what happened to her? While the only reply she had gotten from her Mother was she hadn't heard from Ethan Hart in about six months and she didn't want to talk about him anymore. 

That had hurt Zoe knowing that the man she still thought of as her Father didn't care enough about her to even call about her for a update on her condition. You can bet Harley Wilkes would have called about her if he had been still alive. But he wasn't and the only Father she had ever known didn't love her tears ran down her face with those thoughts.

In the last few months though she had with physical therapy been able to walk leaving the walker behind now, she did use a cane for the weakness she still had on her right side but knew soon she would build up enough muscle that she wouldn't need that much longer either. Zoe was sure before she left here she would be walking without needing any help at all. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade wait up" Zoe yelled as she kept trying to get to him he was always out of reach though just a few steps ahead of her. He would turn and smile that cocky grin at her then take a few more steps further away. 

"Stop Wade wait for me" he must have finally understood what she wanted because he did stop and just as her hand touched his outstretched hand.

Zoe's eyes suddenly opened at the noise of something dropping. She turned and seen Nurse Jess bending over picking up a clipboard. Their eyes met when she got straighten up to her normal height. "Did I wake you Zoe? I'm sorry I didn't mean too"

"That's okay" Zoe said trying to forget her newest dream of Wade Kinsella. It was hard though when he popped up on her mind constantly. There was something about Wade, that she couldn't remember but it was important. It was just setting there at the edge of her mind but every time she tried to remember it gave her a headache.

"Where you dreaming about Wade again?" Nurse Jess teased.

"Wha... how do you know about Wade?" Zoe asked confused knowing she had never mentioned Wade to Nurse Jess before.

"You call his name out in your sleep" Jess answered wanting to know who this mystery man was, because he had never been in to visit Zoe not once the whole time she been here. 

"A ex-boyfriend" Zoe replied not really wanting to reopen all the pain that went with thoughts of Wade Kinsella.

"He must be not just a ex-boyfriend, but the ex-boyfriend" Jess said looking Zoe in the eyes. "You know the type that hurts you so bad you decide it's time to take a break from dating"

"That's Wade alright" Zoe said feeling all the hurt over his betrayal again. He had destroy them then had wanted a second chance just to do it all over again. 

"Must not been much of a guy, he has never visited you once" Jess said still smarting for her own recent breakup with Josh. Maybe her and Zoe could compare rotten men together. 

"Oh no Wade would be here if he lived in New York" Zoe said confident in what she was saying knowing that Wade was a lot of things but he had always been there for her in time of need. "He lives in Alabama, I don't even know if he knows I was hurt"

"How did you meet him if he lives all the way down in Alabama?" Jess asked feeling there was more to this story of Zoe's ex then she had thought moments before. The way Zoe had seemed so sure he would be here if he knew she had been hurt. That didn't sound like a rotten guy.

"I live or I guess lived down there for awhile, my birth Father in his will left me his half of his medical practice." Zoe said not really feeling in the mood to talk more about Wade. Zoe wasn't sure just how long it had been since she had left Alabama for New York. She had been told a few times in the hospital how much time had passed but her brain injury kept making her forget so she just stopped asking. And in the months since she hadn't asked she was afraid of just how much time had passed. 

"I think I'm going to try to sleep again Jess, can we talk about this another time" Zoe asked closing her eyes not waiting for a respond. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken over a month but finally Jess had gotten Zoe to talk about Wade Kinsella, she learned from the good doctor how they had met and from there almost every little detail Zoe would spare. But Jess knew Zoe was holding back a lot more of the story. She knew they had dated and he had cheated and broke poor Zoe heart, that Zoe had a fling with him a few days before leaving for New York for the summer. 

But something was missing from this story Jess couldn't understand how Wade could cheat on Zoe with the way she talked about how great their relationship had been up until he cheated. 

Then one day after Zoe's Mother had left from a visit Jess could see Zoe was very upset. Candice Hart had only been able to stay for two hours before leaving. 

"I asked my Mother how long it's been since my accident" Zoe said tears falling "has it really been two year?"  
Jess nodded her head 'yes' sadly knowing this was hard for Zoe to accept. 

"It's doesn't matter anymore if I can forgive Wade or not he's already moved on by now" Zoe whispered the last part as she sobbed.  
"And it wasn't all his fault, some of it was my fault too."

And that was how Jess learned the true story of the love affair of one Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella. Zoe had told Jess how when she had been telling her all about Wade she could look back now and see just how unfair she had been to him. Zoe recounted how she had thought she loved George Tucker, how she had hurt Wade not wanting a real relationship with him at first. 

Looking back Zoe Hart could now see she had hurt Wade very badly time and time again, she had put almost everything before him. He had his reasons for doubting her. George Tucker was a sore spot in their relationship and what had she done instead of thinking he could win that battle of the bands on his own. She had pushed him to get George's help, like he wasn't good enough. And then she didn't even get there on time for him. She had not been the world's best girlfriend. 

She remember how upset he had been when he told her he cheated that he wished he could take it back. That he had been drunk. And while it hurt thinking about it Zoe finally could do what she thought impossible with Jess' help talking about it. She had finally forgiven Wade. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe Hart six months after waking from her coma was packing her bags with Jess' help waiting for her Mother to come check her out. She had been walking without the help of a cane for the last two weeks. It had been a long lonely time these last six months without Jess' friendship Zoe was sure she would have gone crazy. 

"Are you going to call him?" Jess asked making sure they had everything packed for Zoe.

"Call who?" Zoe dodge the question with, this wasn't the first time Jess had asked it. 

"You know who?" Jess responded with, knowing Zoe needed closure on her relationship with Wade. "Here use my phone call him"

Zoe took the phone looking at it she couldn't believe she actually still remember his number but she did dial it. Then waited for him to pick up. Then without warning she dropped Jess' phone and let out a cry like her heart had been shatter in a million piece never to be put back together again. 

Jess picked up her phone and could hear "Hello anyone there?"  
"Sorry wrong number" Jess said hanging up as Zoe collapsed to the floor in tears. Jess just bend down and pulled her into a hug. 

"Zoe I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you" Jess said thinking her friend's break down was her fault. 

"I remember Jess, I remember" Zoe said over and over the accident kept replaying in her mind. "My baby, I lost my baby" with that said the tears came out even stronger for the child she would never know. 

"Oh Zoe, I'm so sorry sweetie" Jess said just holding her friend close. The worst thing that could happen to someone was to lose a child. 

"I had just found out I was pregnant, I had tried to call Wade to tell him but I couldn't get him. He was calling me back when the accident happened" Zoe said having spend all her emotions out in the open for the world to see. Jess just held her for twenty minutes letting Zoe cry her broken heart out. 

Wiping her tears away Zoe stood up knowing her Mother would be coming to pick her up at anytime she didn't want her Mother seeing her like this. 

"I'm okay Jess" Zoe said as she heard a knock at her door. "Beside if I need someone to talk to I've got your number"

Candice Hart enter the room "You ready to come home Zoe?" she asked cheerfully she couldn't wait to get her little girl home with her. She could see Zoe had been crying thinking it was because she was leaving her new friend behind Candice didn't mention it.   
"You're room is just how you left it that morning, the maid has only been in there to change the sheets and vacuum."

"I'm ready Mom" Zoe said eyeing Jess.  
"Don't forget to call me Zoe" Jess said feeling like crying and hating that she couldn't go with Zoe right now she knew her friend needed her after just remember her loss. 

"I won't I promise I will call you" Zoe said right before she and her Mother each took a bag and walked out of the room and into what Zoe was sure was her future.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Chapter Four

Zoe found her room just as her Mother had said nothing was out of place, everything was where she had left it perfectly. In her closet hanging were the dresses and shirts that all were going to be a little to big for now. She had lost a lot of weight and thankful in the last six month gained most of it back on the diet her doctor put her own. 

But she was still thinner then she use to be. And she was sure all her cute clothes were now out of style. That though did not bother her one little bit though. She didn't care about clothes. Locking her door Zoe went to her bedside table drawer and pull it open. And there it was one piece of white paper which held the results that years ago now she had thought would change her world forever.   
How she truly wished they had tears where running down her face a pain worse then when she learn about Wade's cheating was taken hold of her heart. Her baby was gone, Wade's baby was gone. 

Never once since she had woken from her coma had she ever thought about wishing she hadn't survived the accident. She had went through months of painful physical therapy, but had been glad to do it because at the end of the day she was glad she was alive. But now knowing what she did know Zoe felt nothing was worth it. She should have died with her baby. 

Zoe didn't know how long she had set there in her room crying, she had heard knocking at one point but didn't move to open the door. She might have even heard her Mother's voice asking to be let in. But that hadn't broke her out of her thoughts on what her baby would have been like. For some reason she thought it would have been a boy who looked just like Wade. It broke her heart even more thinking that. 

"Zoe I'm coming in" Candice Hart said after having found the key for the lock are really having her maid find the key to Zoe's door. 

Opening the door and seeing her daughter on the floor by the side of her bed holding a piece of paper with dried tear stains on her face broke Candice heart. "Oh sweetheart what's wrong?"

Hearing her Mother's voice Zoe looked up and just held the paper up like it would explain everything. Candice took the offer paper but seen it was a sheet of test results but not being a doctor she didn't know what it meant. But whatever was on this page had set Zoe off into a downward depression. 

"Zoe what does this mean?" Candice asked trying to get a respond out of her daughter afraid her brain injury truly hadn't healed and Zoe would need to return to the hospital for a stay. 

"It means I was pregnant Mom" Zoe said tears starting to run down her faces again "before the accident I was pregnant."

Candice Hart turned pale and froze in place this wasn't supposed to happen her daughter wasn't supposed to be mourning a baby. After all Zoe had been through she shouldn't have to deal with this right now. Zoe had just gotten home she needed time to heal from her physical injuries. She didn't need to be mourning a phantom baby. This was all that good for nothing Wade Kinsella's fault.

"I didn't think you knew" Candice lovely spoke as she set on the floor next to her little girl. "They told me at the hospital after your accident." 

"Why didn't you say something?" Zoe asked getting up away from her Mother not believing she could have kept something that important from her.

"I didn't want to hurt you" Candice replied with tears in her eyes "The baby isn't here Zoe, You didn't remember so I saw no reason to bring it up. All it would do is cause you pain"

"But I had a right to know Mom" Zoe said setting on her bed as her energy faded away. "It was my baby" 

"I'm sorry honey, I just didn't want to hurt you" Candice defended herself with. There was so many things she hadn't told Zoe the last two years were full of things Zoe didn't know because she slept through most of them. Things that Candice Hart had done to protect her daughter. 

Since Zoe had been awake she had asked more then once if anyone in Bluebell knew what had happened to her? If Brick had called wondering when she would return to their medical practice. Candice had calmly told Zoe she had gotten power of attorney and after six months of Zoe being in a coma had sold Brick, Zoe's half of the practice. Zoe had not been happy about that they had, had a huge fight over it.

But Mrs. Hart broke down crying telling Zoe how she didn't think she would ever wake up and she didn't want to have to deal with Bluebelle or anyone in it. She just wanted to be there for her daughter. She confessed to sending out a email using Zoe's computer telling everyone that Zoe would be staying in New York that she had gotten her dream job and would not be returning. 

Zoe hadn't taken that news very well but overtime had seemed to accept it, that Bluebelle was her past. But this Candice didn't think she would ever forget or truly get over. Setting on her daughter's bed she just hoped Zoe would forgive her one day for not telling her. 

"But it was my baby Mom, I have a right to be hurting" Zoe replied "It was my baby" after repeating the latter a few times Zoe fell to sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her mini break down last week Zoe Hart hadn't left her room. She had trays of food sent up to her room and did eat them even if she didn't feel like it. She had found her handbag she hadn't taken it to work with her the day of the accident which was good. So now she had her driver's license and credit cards which she wasn't sure worked anymore or not. She did not have a phone though. 

Zoe knew she was behaving like a child refusing to talk to her Mother, but after everything she had decided for Zoe she just needed a break for her. Selling her practice, breaking up with the whole town of Bluebelle by email, but not telling her about her miscarriage was the topper of them all. 

Zoe was getting lonely though and she knew she needed to talk to her Mother, she first of all wanted to get the power of attorney recensed then with her Mother's help get a new phone so she could start looking for a job. Because she had received a clean bill of health there was no reason for her not to be working. 

A knock on her door and then "Can I come in?" were heard.

"Yes come in Mom" Zoe answered ready to get her life started again. But also knowing she would never forget the baby she had lost. 

Candice Hart smiled entering the room happy that she was allowed back in. She knew Zoe would forgive her she just needed time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe and her Mother had talked things out and the power of attorney was over with. It had taken a little pull but it was finished and Zoe was in charge of her own life again. The pair had went shopping a few times and Zoe was surprised to learn her Mother had paid off her credit cards for her. 

Zoe was getting in the hang of living again, she had talked to Jess a few times it was good to have a friend that she could complain about her Mother too. But Zoe had used the maid's phone to do that she still hadn't gotten around to getting a new one yet. Her Mother did not seem to be pushing her to get one either which Zoe did find a little weird. 

Zoe's nightly dreams of Wade now including him holding a baby smiling down at what she liked to believe was their son. Tears always filled her eyes every morning after those dreams. After her Mother's email and it having been over two years Zoe was sure Wade had moved on with his life. It hurt thinking that and maybe that's why she didn't call him because if he didn't tell her that she could continue to hope that just maybe he was waiting for her still. 

Zoe missed being a Doctor she was still licensed and both New York and Alabama she needed to get a job something to take her mind off of Wade and their lost baby. 

That night when her Mother returned from work Zoe asked if she could use her home office tomorrow, Zoe laptop hadn't been charged in over a year and the battery didn't seem to want to work. She wanted write a resume and look for job posting online. She need to get back out there into the living world. 

"I think that's a great idea sweetheart" Candice Hart had replied hoping her daughter would find a new job close by. 

So the next morning after her Mother had left for work Zoe found herself in Mrs. Hart's office using her computer looking up postings for position around New York. After searching for over a hour Zoe decided to write her resume making sure to highlight her fellowship but found it hard with two years missing of her life not being able to fill in about. How do you type into a resume that for the last two years you were in a coma but your better now?

A lot can happen in two years and Zoe felt like the whole world had moved on without her she was stuck in two years ago. Stuck loving a man who by now had moved on. Mourning for a child that had never got to see the light of day. Her life had been taken from her but Zoe knew she couldn't let that keep her down. She had to move past this just like she had some how forgiven Wade for cheating she could do this it wasn't impossible it just seemed like it was. Her heart would move on she would find love again.   
Only she knew never would she love another man as she had Wade, her heart could never love like that again. 

The Maid walked in then asking Zoe if she wanted her make something for lunch for her in a hour and putting the mail on her Mother's desk. Zoe declined the offer of food and barely paid attention to the letters laid down on the desk but the one on top caught her eyes because she recognized the handwriting one she never thought she would see again.

It was Wade's handwriting she was sure of it, so she grabbed the letter and sure enough it was addressed to her Mother and the return was Wade name and address. Why was Wade writing to her Mother? Was this the first time he had ever done this? How did he get her address anyway?

Not caring the letter was not her's Zoe tore the envelope opened and what was inside that letter it changed everything. She must have read it and reread it a dozen times not wanting one word to change. Tears where running down her face. This changed everything her life was never going to be the same again. And perhaps her loneliness was finally over.


End file.
